Home
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: During 501st, Corr and Jilka take a walk by the stream. While they're there, it becomes clear that there's only one place they want to be - with each other.


**Here is another RepCom fic for my very few readers :) This is what happens - in my opinion - in Corr and Jilka's walk by the stream on Mandalore.**

**Thanks to my beautifully fantastic beta TheLightIsMine for beta-ing and creating my summary! **

* * *

><p>Jilka sighed. She was bored. She'd never felt so trapped in her life – not even when she'd been in prison. She diced up even more onions and added them to the ever growing pile. She wasn't entirely sure what they were going to do with them, but she knew the men would be hungry when they got in. She could tell them all apart now; she was grateful – it saved her from embarrassment. Though she was finding herself attracted to one particular man. <em>Man<em>, not clone. He made her laugh, she felt happier with him around. Jilka found herself smiling despite all resolutions that she _would not_ fall for anyone here. But when it came to Corr, she couldn't help herself. He just made her relaxed and for some unexplained reason, he made her feel safe.

"Hey, have you been here all morning?" Corr asked, coming into the kitchen.

Jilka jumped, dropping the knife, and it stuck with a thud into the chopping board. "Oh… You scared me." She turned to face him, her eyes widening slightly as she realised he was only a step or two away from her.

"Sorry," he said and grinned.

"Yeah, I've been here all morning; because you guys will want food soon," she said, and stepped closer to him and prodded him in the chest.

Corr chuckled. "You know us well, _Jil'ika_."

"What does that mean anyway, that '_ika_ thing?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "It means little; it's an affectionate term in _Mando'a_."

She blushed ever so slightly. "Oh…" She murmured and her blush deepened as Corr's hand gently touched her cheek.

"Want to come for a walk with me?" He asked, dropping his hand.

Jilka beamed. "I'd love too."

"Come on, then," Corr said and offered her his arm, which Jilka gratefully took. He led her out of the kitchen and out of the bastion, into the fresh air.

Jilka inhaled it satisfyingly, clearing her nose of the stench of onions. She could hear the sounds of vibrosaws and the occasional shout in the distance. "Are Yayax Squad and Levet up at the farm?"

Corr nodded. "They're building a fence, I believe, or it could be a barn. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Great, they'll be extra hungry then," she grumbled, and he laughed, guiding her along next to the stream.

"You're a great cook, _ad'ika_," he said and she gave him a look.

"I'm really not," she said. "I would always have takeout on Corrie." She sighed, remembering her old life.

He gave her an apologetic look. "You miss Corrie." He said. It wasn't a question, he just knew – it was obvious.

Jilka gave another sigh and nodded. "It's beautiful here, but it isn't home."

Corr came to a halt and sat down at the edge of the stream, patting the ground next to him indicating for her to sit down. She did. "I'm sorry; you didn't deserve to be dragged into all this."

Jilka touched his arm comfortingly. "Hey, it's alright. It can't be changed now."

"I guess," he said. "And you do get to gaze upon me everyday," he added with a wink.

She blushed and a small giggle left her lips. "Aren't I a lucky girl?"

He chuckled, but then turned sombre. "One day, everything will be all right, and you will be able to go home."

She smiled weakly. "I don't even know if it's still there."

Corr's arm slid around her shoulder and pulled her against him. "You'll always have a home with me, _Jil'ika_."

She blushed, yet let herself lean against his side. "Thanks Corr," she said. "You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better."

Corr suddenly smirked. "You didn't let me tell you the condition."

She eyed him warily. "What is it?"

"You cook for me at least twice a week," he said with a triumphant look.

"You really like my cooking?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, I really do. So?" Corr asked.

"You have a deal," Jilka said, and he held his hand out to shake on it. She shook his hand but before she could let go, he'd raised her hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it.

He smiled, and she couldn't help but smile back at him. "Is it wrong to hope you'll end up living with me?"

She blushed. "No, I think you can hope for whatever you like."

"So would you complain if I blew up your home so you could live with me?" He asked.

She gave him a shocked look. "Umm… Probably."

Corr laughed. "I'm kidding, _ad'ika_."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, you had me worried for a second."

"Awh, worried I'd get hurt?" He teased.

Jilka flushed more. "No, more about my clothes," she said, honestly.

Corr feigned hurt. "Thanks _Jil'ika_. Nice to see you care."

She nudged his arm. "I do care, especially about you." She murmured.

"As do I about you, Jilka. I hope you know that," he told her seriously.

She wrapped her arm around his waist. "I believe I do."

He rested his head against hers. "Tell me about your life before all of this."

"Well, I worked for the Republic in the Treasury – in Corporate Tax Enforcement." She said, "But you already knew that."

He nodded. "Yeah, then Valaquil the Gurlanin framed you for what Besany was doing and we broke you out of prison and you ended up here." He filled in. "I'm glad you're here, though."

"I think I am too," Jilka said.

Corr grinned. "That's because you're here with me."

Jilka elbowed him but rested her head on his shoulder. "Ssh, I thought you wanted to know about my life."

Corr pretended to zip his lips shut and nodded, causing Jilka to giggle again. "Okay, well, I was pretty boring actually. I was addicted to holodramas since they were more interesting than real life, and loved to shop and spend money." She said with a shrug. "I would occasionally visit bars hoping to find a guy, but made the mistake of taking Bes, she pretty much took the spotlight off me."

Corr looked genuinely surprised at this. "What?" Jilka asked.

"You should know, in my opinion, you're much prettier than Besany." He told her. "Her beauty is harsh and scary, but yours is soft, like a beautiful princess who needs to be protected."

She flushed deeply. "I'm not," she protests.

He cupped her cheek with his hand and smiled. "You really are. I want to protect you Jilka, and you just have that sort of effect on me."

She blushed even more. "Corr..." She murmured. "Thank you, for looking after me."

"I'll look after you forever, _Jil'ika_," he promised and hugged her close. She melted into his arms and hugged him tightly back.

"Everything's so confusing. I don't know what's happening," she suddenly blurted. "I'm scared, Corr, scared of what might happen if we're caught by the Imperial Garrison in Keldabe."

Corr pressed his face to her hair. "I'm here, _cyar'ika_. I won't let anything hurt you."

Jilka looked up at him curiously. She's heard Atin called Laseema _cyar'ika_, and Ordo to Besany. She had a vague idea of what it meant, but it was obviously wrong if Corr was calling _her_ that. "What does _cyar'ika_ mean?"

Corr blushed unexpectedly. "It mean 'sweetheart', 'darling' or '_beloved'_," he said, the last word falling to a whisper as if he was scared of what her reaction would be.

Jilka bit her lip as her cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink. "Oh... _Cyar'ika_, I like it," she admitted.

He smiled. "Jilka Zan Zentis, will you be my _cyar'ika_?"

She met his eyes. "Yes, I will," she said with a shy smile.

Corr let out a joyous shout and he pulled Jilka right onto his lap and held her close. "Ha, now you're my princess."

She giggled. "If you insist."

"Yup, I really do," he said and held her closer to him. "You're _my_ gorgeous _cyar'ika_ and I'm never going to let you go."

Jilka wrapped both her arms around his neck. "That makes you mine as well," she said and Corr nodded.

"I know," he said. "And I vow to kill anything that hurts my Princess."

"Just don't get hurt, because that would hurt me," she said with a smile.

He chuckled. "I won't."

"Thank you, Corr," she said. "You've made my new life liveable, and are probably the best thing that's happened to me since I arrived here."

"Of course, that's because I'm the best." Corr said smugly.

Jilka laughed. She reached down and caught some stream water on her fingers before flicking it at him. Corr chuckled before splashing water onto her; she squeaked before sliding off his lap and cupping water in her hands before throwing it in his face.

He spluttered as some got in his mouth and she giggled. Corr's eyes sparkled mischievously; he grabbed her in his arms and splashed his way into the shallow part of the stream. He then – despite her giggly protests – sat her down in the water. She giggled, laying back in the water and it soaked into her clothes and hair. She shivered at the cool temperature of the water, before pulling Corr down on top of her. He yelped as he fell but caught himself before all his weight could fall onto her. Somehow, Jilka managed to flip them over so Corr was lying in the stream and she was draped over him, her hair dripping onto him.

He looked up at her. Gods she was beautiful, even after being soaked. "Hmm... This is an interesting place to lay." He commented and she laughed.

"Are you uncomfortable?" She asked, making sure he was okay.

Corr shook his head. "Nope, I like this position actually." He slid his arms around her waist.

She blushed. "Me too," she admitted. Being close to him just felt right.

He grinned. "Though, I think you should know that I'm normally on top."

She flushed furiously. "I… Uh…" She stammered.

He smirked. "Don't worry, _cyar'ika_, I leave a lot of girls speechless."

Jilka whacked his chest. "Hey, now it's _girl_, as in _singular_."

He grinned. "I know, _Jil'ika_. You're the only one for me."

She smiled. "Good, because otherwise you might find I have this hidden, ferocious temper."

"I don't doubt it," he said with a laugh.

"You'd better not, or you find your _gett'se_ missing one morning," she threatened teasingly.

"Oh, so you know what _that_ means?" Corr muttered, chuckling.

"Yup, and I should probably inform you that my knife skills are improving." She said playfully. "I'm perfectly capable of castrating even a clone."

He laughed. "Okay, I get it; I've been threatened enough now."

She grinned. "But I don't want you to forget," she said, innocently.

"I don't think I'll forget my girlfriend threatening to castrate me," he told her.

"Even a princess needs to be able to look after herself." She grinned.

"Ah, that reminds me," he said. "I think you need a bit of training."

Jilka suddenly looked nervous. "Train me to kill people?"

"No. Well, yes. To defend yourself and protect others – I'm not going to send you off into battle or anything." He explained.

She nodded. "And it'll be you, right?"

Corr raised an eyebrow. "You think I'd let anyone else get all hot and sweaty with you?"

She laughed. "No, I can't imagine you would."

"The only guy who's ever going to make _you_ all hot and sweaty is me." Corr said, resolutely.

Jilka blushed, catching the meaning behind it. She didn't admit that it would only be him for her – no point boosting his ego more than necessary. "I figured."

"We can start tomorrow." He said and smiled.

She nodded. "But not extraordinarily early, I'm not waking up before at least 0900 hours."

Corr laughed. "Of course, _Jil'ika_," he said. "We'll probably need a lie in if I get my way with you tonight." He added, teasingly.

Jilka blushed a deep scarlet colour, the thought of sleeping with him in that way appealed a lot to her.

"Why does the thought of me trying to get you involved in a game of _meshgeroya_ make you blush?" He asked innocently, as if Jilka's train of thought had never entered his mind.

She glared playfully at him. "That wasn't what you were suggesting."

He grinned. "I know, and we shall – if you allow it, of course." He said without even the faintest of blushes.

"Maybe," she said, trying to cool her cheeks.

He grinned. "I'll tempt you into it."

Jilka's cheeks warmed once again as her mind thought about the tempting techniques he'd use on her. "I'm sure you will," she muttered.

He chuckled and slid his hand under her shirt, grazing the bare skin of her back causing Jilka to shiver in delight. His hand was warm and comforting; it sent tingles up her spine. She lay her head on his chest.

"Want to go back to dry land?" Corr asked her and she smiled, nodding. She climbed up off him and scrambled out of the stream, him climbing out after her. Jilka shook her hair out, sending water droplets flying everywhere, sparkling in the sunlight. As she straightened her clothes, his arms slipped around her waist from behind. She leaned back against his chest, her head just reaching his shoulder.

"This has been a good day," he commented. She smiled.

"It has," she murmured. "But we should head back, lots of food to make. Want to help?"

He grinned. "I'd love to," he said. "On one condition."

Jilka raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I get a kiss first," Corr said with a smirk. "On the lips," he added as an afterthought.

She blushed but turned in his arms and looked up at him. He grinned down and her and slowly leaned down to her. She rolled her eyes at him and reached up, putting her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his and he instantly pulled her closer and kissed her back passionately. Jilka smiled into the kiss, maybe falling for Corr wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

><p><strong>So please let me know what you think - preferably in review form :) I adoreee CorrJilka, I seem to be having a phase lol ^_^**


End file.
